Clint Zaragoza
Clint Zaragoza is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He is the adoptive human older brother of Edna, a female malak. At the beginning of the series, Clint appears as a mindless murderous dragon and rests at the Rayfalke Spiritcrest at Emerald Forest. "When or if I ever become a dragon, please kill me. I don't any of my friends, or family, especially Edna, to go suffering for it." :—Clint's last worlds to Raiyon. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Human Dragon * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Clint_Dragon.png|Clint, turned into a dragon. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Unnamed father (deceased) * Edna (adoptive malak sister) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past He was born somewhere in a mountain area. Initially he chose to sit around, even as well since he had nothing to do. That changed when Edna, a Malakim who was born from an Earthpulse on the same mountain Clint was born. Normally Malakim do not have sibling connection with humans, but a special connection existed between between the two that drew them together as if they were siblings. At some point in time, he and his partner Raixus joined forces with a malak named Zaveid, and a Shepherd to fight the Lord of Calamity of that period. During the battle, the Shepherd was killed and Clint, seeing no other way to win, allowed the Malevolence inside him from years of living be pushed over the edge to turn him into a dragon. As a Dragon, Clint killed the Lord of Calamity, saving the world from disaster, an event that Raixus and Zaveid is a witness to. After it, before mindlessly flying around, disappearing for a time, eventually returning to Rayfalke Spiritcrest at Emerald Forest where he lives in isolation. During the span of time secluded on Rayfalke, Clint killed many people who approached the mountains, prompting Edna to place flowers in a nearby shrine. Synopsis First Volume Some time later during the events of Season 1, Edna desperately follows him to Emerald Forest in hopes of finding a way to cure him. Zaveid, on the other hand, tracks him down to fulfill his promise to kill his dragon form; he only stops when he runs out of bullets to fire the gun that empowers him and then allows the current Shepherd, Sorey to try and find another path. After hearing the whole story, the members of what would become teams RWBY and JNPR agrees to help Sorey and the others and team up to kill Clint, before leaving the forest, once they have fully absorb the fact that the only way to save someone or something who has fallen that far is through death. Clint is eventually killed by Ruby Rose and Sorey, with the assistance of Raiyon, Zaveid and Edna, ending any suffering he experienced. Once Edna puts him to rest, she allows herself to move on. His memorial stone resides on Rayfalke Spiritcrest. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links Notes & Trivia * Clint used to keep a pendant with Edna's picture inside it, which shows her smiling, before passing it over to Raixus and becoming a dragon. Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes